


keep me

by kingchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, NCT Night Night, Radio, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingchi/pseuds/kingchi
Summary: fate was cruel, and yet, it had given him Jaehyun.





	keep me

**Author's Note:**

> not for the weak of heart lmaoo  
> title is from khalid's keep me, its a bop, but it has nothing to do w this lol

_keep me_

 

 

He opens his eyes with a choked cry and a desperate intake of breath. His chest is heaving as he tries to blink away the blur and dust out of his vision. He vaguely feels a warm liquid running down the side of his right (or maybe left?) temple and something digging _hard_ into his flat stomach. Everything _hurts_ and Taeyong tries to distract himself from the searing pain into wondering why the tree ahead of him was upside down from his fragmented windshield.

 

He swallows and his hearing is back, allowing him to hear another frantic beeping of a vehicle near him. Judging by the wheels against the road he sees when he turns his head to look out of his window, his car is completely and totally flipped upside down. Taeyong doesn’t see the driver or any movement but despite everything, he hopes they’re okay. He hopes _he’ll_ be okay.

 

Taeyong shifts a bit and suddenly the pain is a thousand times worse. He cries out and whimpers.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

The pain is so unbearable that his vision even goes hazy for a second. He prays to whatever deity or god that existed out there that the damage would be minimal, but judging from the pain practically tearing him apart, he knew deep down that he wasn’t just going to walk out of this situation in one piece or even at all.

 

He takes deep breaths as the tears that begin to form in his eyes are pulled down by the laws of gravity. Taeyong takes a deep breath before finally looking down from his position.

 

_Fuck._

 

After a moment or two, he closes his eyes as if any second now he’d wake up from a nightmare and Jaehyun, his sweet Jaehyun, would lull him back to sleep with his soft, honey like voice and the constant thrumming of his strong heartbeat when Taeyong would lean against his strong chest. A choked sob arises from the back of his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut as his fists clench so hard that his nails cut deep into the flesh of his palms.

 

Taeyong opens his eyes and realizes that no, this wasn’t a dream.

 

There was the sickening feeling of his own warm blood steadily running down the side of his neck and down his back and his legs— fuck his _legs._ He pounds a fist against his thigh in frustration. Tears flowing down even faster after he realizes he couldn’t even _feel_ that.

 

Jaehyun isn’t there. Jaehyun isn’t by his side. He’s completely and utterly alone.

 

Taeyong shakily raises a hand to his mouth to cover the whimpers that he knew would be spilling from his own mouth.

 

_Jaehyun…_

 

Taeyong frustratingly wipes his tears away as his thoughts wandered over to his younger lover.

 

He needed to be strong. If not for himself, then for Jaehyun.

 

He was still a little disoriented but he tries to keep focus to look for his phone.

 

He needed to call for help.

 

Taeyong rummages through his pockets, the middle console, and even the passenger seat. He tries not to shift his body too much, still very much aware of the pieces of machinery stabbing him inside out.

 

He huffs in desperation, trying to calm himself after being unable to find his phone. It either flew out during the crash or it was somewhere in the backseat.

 

Taeyong used the back of his fist to knock down the remaining glass on his side window. Ignoring the sharp pain from his hand, he stuck his head out as far as he could and yelled out for help, the taste of copper and metal heavy on his tongue.

 

He yelled and shouted as loud as he could. For pedestrians, the other driver, hell, maybe even the world at large.

 

Nothing and no one responded to him except for the silent of the cold, dark night.

 

The tears came back, and Taeyong laughed bittersweet. Just this morning, he was wrapped up in warmth from the love of his life and now he was alone, with no one to hear him except for the moon.

 

His breathing had gotten shallower and his eyelids felt like dead weight, just wanting to close shut. Taeyong didn’t let it, because he knew if he succumbed to this exhaustion, he didn’t know if he would ever wake up again.

 

He used the last of his strength to turn on the radio, not even needing to change the station because he only listened to one.

 

The radio crackled and fuzzed, until it was clear as day through the speaker system.

 

_“So Jae-D, a lot of our listeners today had a lot of relationship troubles. Since you’re in a relationship yourself, do you have any wisdom to lay upon them?”_

 

Taeyong laughed weakly. Johnny never failed to make him laugh. He can imagine him in the studio right now, doing his stupid eyebrow wiggle.

 

A bright, deep rumble of laughter fell from the speakers.

 

His heart _hurt._

 

_“Well, John-D, since a lot of people had problems with fights with their partners today I thought I could share a piece of advice to all the lovebirds out there.”_

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes fondly. _Lovebirds?_

 

_“Damn, make sure to take notes from our Jae-D here everyone.”_

 

_“This is from my own personal experience so it might not work for everyone. My advice is to never, ever, ever let them leave from an argument. Especially, if your partner is pretty flighty and petty to hell.”_

 

Taeyong giggled quietly.

 

_“The more you let an argument drag on, the harder it’s gonna be to resolve it. Don’t let your pride get in the way and be the bigger person. Don’t let them walk out the door and talk with a cool head. Apologize, even if its not your fault. Give them flowers, teddy bears, everything. No argument is worth winning over if it means a chance of losing them.”_

 

He smiled, thinking back to their past arguments. Jaehyun would carry him over his shoulder if he even took a step towards the door. They had gotten so far… The world really was cruel. That fact had left him when he had met the other boy. Fate had a fucked way of delivering remembrance. It was cruel, yet it had brought him Jaehyun.

 

_“Aww, Jae-D’s in his real soft hours here guys. Want to send a message to anyone special before we play the next song, Jae-D?”_

 

Jaehyun laughed. Taeyong struggled to breathe.

 

_“Sure.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“I love you, T. I’ll be home soon…”_

 

_Johnny cooed._

 

_Jaehyun cleared his throat._

 

_“Up next, we have When I Fall In Love by Nat King Cole, Happy Valentine’s Day, guys.”_

 

He smiled.

 

He held his left hand, feeling the cold silver hugging his ring finger.

 

Taeyong closed his eyes as the sound of the radio lulled him to sleep.

 

 

_When I fall in love, it will be forever._

**Author's Note:**

> oof. i wrote this a while back last year but i never got around to finishing it. idk if im glad i did lol.  
> thank you for reading! [kick my ass i made a twt](https://twitter.com/milktytrack)
> 
> LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL [FANART](https://twitter.com/ebuebu_/status/1000980297704353793) <3


End file.
